Dr. Knox
Dr. A. Knox is an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Meredith's First Solo Surgery When Meredith performed her first solo surgery, a colectomy, Dr. Knox was her anesthesiologist. ("What a Difference a Day Makes") George's Death Dr. Knox was the anesthesiologist for the surgery in which George became brain dead. ("Good Mourning") Randy Helsby When Randy Helsby had surgery to try to remove his cancer, Dr. Knox was his anesthesiologist. ("Tainted Obligation") Hospital Shooting After Derek was shot by Gary Clark, Knox was the anesthesiologist who worked on the surgery when Cristina operated on him. ("Death and All His Friends") Owen and Cristina's House Hunt When Cristina and Owen were looking for a house after they married, Dr. Knox mentioned during surgery that his sister was looking to sell her house. ("Can't Fight Biology") Drew McNeil When Drew McNeil needed surgery, Knox was on the surgical team. When Alex asked if Drew was under, Knox said that he was. ("Slow Night, So Long") Jason Paiz When Jason Paiz was rushed to the OR after falling 100 feet into a ravine, Knox was in the surgery. ("Adrift and at Peace") Bailey's Surgery When Bailey was operating and live-tweeting, Knox was in the surgery. He helped keep the patient stable while she took the pancreas to Tacoma Methodist to get islet cells to help the patient. ("Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)") Oliver Richter When Oliver Richter was rushed into emergency surgery, Knox was the anesthesiologist on the case. ("Golden Hour") Henry's Heart Mass When Henry Burton had a mass near his heart, Knox was on his surgery. ("This is How We Do It") Callie's Accident After Callie and Arizona were in a car accident while Callie was pregnant, Knox was the anesthesiologist who worked on her. He was scolded when her anesthesia was too light and she was awake as they prepared to operate. ("Song Beneath the Song") Ed Beckert Ed Beckert was in surgery to have his probe injected for Derek's Alzheimer's trial, but they were all shocked when he had a heart attack and died before they could even get started. ("It's a Long Way Back") Carl Shatler When Carl Shatler was hit by a car after falling off a truck, Dr. Knox was his anesthesiologist. When his pressure tanked, Dr. Knox admitted he didn't know why. ("Put Me In, Coach") Conjoined Twins When Andi and Brandi Evans were scheduled to be separated, Ben Warren traded with Dr. Knox so Dr. Knox worked on Andi and Brandi while Ben took another case. ("This Magic Moment") Thomas Peterson When Thomas Peterson had a tumor resection, Dr. Knox was his anesthesiologist. During his surgery, Dr. Knox informed them his fontanelle was bulging and his pupils were dilated. ("One Step Too Far") Holly Wheeler When Holly Wheeler was found in the woods and brought to the hospital, Dr. Knox was her anesthesiologist. He told the doctors when he was ready to put Holly under. ("The Girl with No Name") Graham Cunningham When Bailey operated on Graham Cunningham, Dr. Knox was the anesthesiologist. He informed them when Graham's lactate level went from 9 to 17 rapidly. ("I Was Made for Lovin' You") Leon Kelton Dr. Knox was on the surgical team of Leon Kelton, who was impaled by several metal bars after the wind caused him to fall at a construction site. There was some danger of explosion as the sparks of the grinding metal could combust the oxygen in the OR, but the doctors come up with a relatively safe plan to cut the bars. ("Readiness is All") Lenny Shulte When Lenny Shulte had surgery, Dr. Knox was the anesthesiologist. Knox informed them when he started having arrhythmias and went into PEA. After 20 minutes of CPR, Dr. Knox said his pH was down to 7.1. ("Seal Our Fate") Mickey Wenschler When Mickey Wenschler had surgery, Derek asked Dr. Knox to turn up his heart monitor. His heart rate was erratic and his BP was rising. Derek checked his reflexes and Knox informed him that there was no brain activity. ("Map of You") Travis Reed When Travis Reed has his hips replaced, Dr. Knox was on the surgery. After they prepared to close, Knox said that he was having trouble ventilating. They had to close quickly. ("Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word") Adult Conjoined Twins When Annie and Liz Cooper were separated as adult, Knox was their anesthesiologist. When they were separated and Annie was moved to another OR, Knox stayed with Liz. ("We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together") Steve Tate When Steve Tate had emergency surgery, Knox was his anesthesiologist. Knox informed them that Steve's pupils were fixed and dilated and he had no gag reflex. ("Got to Be Real") Emily Jensen When Emily Jensen needed a c-section to deliver her baby at 28 weeks, Knox was her anesthesiologist. When she started bleeding heavily, Graham Maddox told Arizona she'd gone through two or three units of blood and Knox corrected that she'd actually had eight. ("Could We Start Again, Please?") Micah When Micah needed surgery after falling off a ski lift, Dr. Knox was his anesthesiologist. He informed the doctors he'd gone through four units of blood. ("I Feel the Earth Move") Tess When Tess fell while rock climbing, Dr. Knox was her anesthesiologist. When she became unstable, he checked her pupils and said they were dilated and non-responsive. ("I Am Not Waiting Anymore") Gretchen McKay When Gretchen McKay needed surgery after an emergency c-section in the hallway, Knox was her anesthesiologist. ("There's a Fine, Fine Line") Cynthia Daniels When Cynthia Daniels was donating a kidney to her son, she became unstable when they went to close. Knox informed them there was no history of high blood pressure to help explain it. ("Back Where You Belong") Max Spencer Dr. Knox worked on the surgery when Max Spencer had a Ladd's procedure. ("Break Down the House") Tyler Richardson When Tyler crashed during surgery, Knox checked him and helped determine he was having an allergic reaction. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Nisha When Nisha needed debridement due to flesh-eating bacteria, Dr. Knox was part of the team that went into the hyperbaric chamber with her. After she was declared dead, he was stuck in the chamber while they waited for it to decompress. ("Broken Together") Phoebe Moss Dr. Knox worked on Phoebe Moss's surgery. When her brain herniated, he checked her pupils and found no response, indicating brain death. ("Blowin' in the Wind") Claire Conway Dr. Knox was the anesthesiologist for Claire Conway's surgery. When the surgery abruptly became urgent, he worked to sedate her quickly. Instead of sedating her, he accidentally injected the sedative into Owen's IV, which he had connected due to influenza. After that mistake, he apologized and went on to sedate Claire. ("Help, I'm Alive") Shirley Gregory Dr. Knox worked on the surgery of Shirley Gregory, who had liver tumors. When there was a complication, he kept them updated on Shirley's condition. ("Reunited") Paul Castello Dr. Knox worked on the case of Paul Castello, who had a brain hemorrhage. ("My Shot") Taryn Helm Knox did anesthesia for Taryn Helm, who had surgery to repair her leg and then to repair internal bleeding. ("Help Me Through the Night") Chuck Thompson Knox was the anesthesiologist for Chuck Thompson. ("A Hard Pill to Swallow") Suzanne Britland Knox was on the case when Suzanne Britland had a pericardial window. He welcomed Maggie back, causing Suzanne to worry how long Maggie had been away and if she was rusty. ("Save the Last Dance for Me") Relationships Familial Dr. Knox has a sister, whose house was located near Meredith's House. At some point in her life, she wanted to sell the house. Dr. Knox and Derek suggested that Cristina and Owen buy it, as they were looking for their own house, but they decided to buy the firehouse instead. ("Can't Fight Biology") Career Dr. A. Knox is an anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Notes and Trivia *There is also a season one character named Dr. Knox. *He was mentioned in Perfect Storm when Derek said that he was on standby in case Meredith needed drugs to help her through giving birth. Gallery Episodic 5x22DrKnox.png|What a Difference a Day Makes (rear) 6x01DrKnox.png|Good Mourning 6x04DrKnox.png|Tainted Obligation 7x04DrKnox.png|Can't Fight Biology 7x09DrKnox.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10DrKnox.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x13DrKnox.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x15DrKnox.png|Golden Hour 7x17DrKnox.png|This is How We Do It 7x18DrKnox.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19DrKnox.png|It's a Long Way Back 807Dr.Knox.png|Put Me In, Coach 811Dr.Knox.png|This Magic Moment 817Dr.Knox.png|One Step Too Far 8x20DrKnox.png|The Girl with No Name 9x07DrKnox.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x22DrKnox.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23DrKnox.png|Readiness is All 10x01DrKnox.png|Seal Our Fate 10x06DrKnox.png|Map of You 10x09DrKnox.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x22DrKnox.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 11x03DrKnox.png|Got to Be Real (bottom right) 11x07DrKnox.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x15DrKnox.png|I Feel the Earth Move 12x15DrKnox.png|I Am Not Waiting Anymore 12x18DrKnox.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line 13x14DrKnox.png|Back Where You Belong 14x01DrKnox.png|Break Down the House 14x13DrKnox.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 15x02DrKnox.png|Broken Together 15x08DrKnox.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x10DrKnox.png|Help, I'm Alive 15x18DrKnox.png|Add It Up 16x03DrKnox.png|Reunited 16x08DrKnox.png|My Shot 16x10DrKnox.png|Help Me Through the Night 16x11DrKnox.png|A Hard Pill to Swallow 16x13DrKnox.png|Save the Last Dance for Me Episode Stills 16x13-13.jpg Appearances fr:Dr Knox Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Doctors